O Último Sonhador
by Child of Time
Summary: No ano de 2300, o Planeta está devastado e os humanos quase não têm forças para sobreviver. Um deles, porém, mantém viva a chama da esperança e será capaz de sacrificar a própria vida por seus sonhos. Microssérie em 3 capítulos.
1. O Valente

Esse é o primeiro capítulo da microssérie O Último Sonhador, que eu planejo que tenha 3 capítulos. Ela vai contar a história daquele homem morto encontrado em Arris Dome, em 2300 de Chrono Trigger. Aquele que "avisou" sobre o rato que não era uma estátua e que estava segurando uma semente.

Eu inventei a maior parte das coisas que acontecem nessa história, mas está tudo de acordo com a lógica e enredo de CT. Se você perceber alguma coisa errada, por favor me avise pra eu tentar consertar. E fique atento aos próximos capítulos.

* * *

**_O Último Sonhador_**

**Parte I - O Valente**

- Acharam mais alguma coisa?

- Nada.

- Nem eu.

- E eu só encontrei algumas raízes.

- Tudo bem. Vamos para o domo agora. Amanhã talvez tenhamos mais sorte.

Os quatro homens andavam juntos em meio à leve e eterna tempestade de areia, sob nebulosos céus negros. Vestiam farrapos sujos e grossos e cobriam seus narizes e bocas com pedaços de pano. Poderiam ser confundidos com marginais desolados ou pobres mendigos de alguma grande cidade, se a realidade não fosse tão mais cruel.

Caminhavam os quatro entre pedaços de concreto jogados ao léu, sobre a terra negra e seca. Três deles iam com as cabeças baixas em passos monótonos. O quarto, chamado Gart, liderava. Ele, ao contrário dos outros, avançava com passos firmes, cabeça erguida e atento tanto a seus companheiros como ao que havia a sua volta.

Em algum tempo, depois de muito andarem, chegaram ao que parecia ser uma cidade completamente devastada. Para onde quer que se olhasse, haveria casas em formatos semi-esféricos destruídas, vidros quebrados, metais retorcidos e enferrujados e prédios inteiros ao chão. E à frente, no centro de toda a destruição, uma monstruosa cúpula se erguia. Via-se sobre a estrutura metálica uma grossa camada de vidro quebrada em diversos pontos. Uma das imponentes torres da estrutura jazia tombada próxima da entrada, enquanto as outras que ainda riscavam o céu ameaçavam cair também.

- Até que enfim chegamos em casa! – disse um dos cabisbaixos, que não mudou muito sua expressão ao dize-lo.

Passaram pela porta automática da entrada, que ainda se mantinha funcional, e entraram no domo. Logo chegaram aonde estavam os outros moradores e foram recebidos.

- Encontraram comida? – perguntou um jovem, meio afoito.

- Não tivemos muita sorte hoje – respondeu Gart, enquanto seus companheiros se dispersavam pelo local – Mas achamos algumas raízes. Pode pedir ao Doan que ele vai distribuir com o que restou dos outros dias.

- Raízes? Hum, ok... – o jovem ficou com uma cara triste e se retirou da sua frente.

Gart ia falar algo para o garoto, mas foi interrompido por uma voz estridente detrás de si.

- Papai! Papai!

Ele mal se virou e sentiu uma criaturinha envolve-lo. Olhou pra baixo e viu a garota baixinha que o abraçava abaixo da cintura. Ela o olhava e sorria, como apenas uma criança inocente e feliz sabe fazer.

- Você demorou! Senti saudade, papai.

- E sabe que eu também senti, Lucile? – Gart levantou-a e a carregou nos seus braços, enquanto ela segurava seu pescoço – Mas me diz, o que você fez enquanto eu não estava?

- Ah, eu brinquei com a mamãe.

- Só com a mamãe? E as outras crianças?

- Elas num são legais pra brincar. As brincadeiras só têm graça com você e a mamãe.

- Hm, se você diz... E você sabe me dizer onde está a senhora Milena?

- A mamãe ta com o tio Doan. – Lucile apontou para a esquerda de Gart, onde a uma certa distância estavam Doan e Milena preparando a comida. O homem foi com a garota nos braços até lá.

Milena estava ajudando Doan a separar a porção de comida de cada um no domo. Não era muito. Tudo que havia eram raízes e alguma carne de mutante encontrado poucos dias antes. Muito longe de um banquete, ou mesmo de uma péssima refeição. Gart se aproximou de Milena.

- Oi gata.

- Oi Gart – ela sorriu.

- E aí, vamos ter aquele banquete hoje?

- Se você chama mutante assado de banquete, vamos ter é uma festa.

- Blerg, eu não quero! Carne de mutante é ruim. – reclamou Lucile, fazendo cara feia – Eu não quero, mamãe.

- Infelizmente, é necessário – respondeu Doan – Se não comermos logo, a carne vai apodrecer e se tornar inútil até pra nós. Agora com licença, preciso ir distribuir a comida.

O velho pegou dois pratos com carne e raízes e foi embora. Logo em seguida Lucile mostrou-lhe a língua.

- Lucile! Que coisa feia – Milena disse, em tom repreensivo.

- Mas ela tem razão – disse Gart – Essa carne ficaria melhor até se estivesse coberta com cera de ouvido.

Milena não gostou nada da resposta de Gart. Ela tirou Lucile do seu colo, disse que "papai e mamãe iam ter uma conversa" e levou-o para um canto do domo longe da filha.

- Gart, você sabe que a Lucile tem que se alimentar. Se você fala essas coisas, só a encoraja a não comer a única comida que nós temos agora!

- Calma amor. Eu só estou tentando ensinar pra ela que não é bom se conformar com essas situações. Ela tem que aprender que pode mudar as coisas quando precisar.

- Sim. Mas isso não se aplica ao jantar!

- Ai ai, ta bom... – Gart suspirou e sorriu de leve – Eu faço ela comer mais tarde, ok?

- É bom mesmo – Milena o beijou e abraçou fortemente

- Eu te amo. – ele disse durante o abraço – Você e Lucile são tudo pra mim... Acho que agora eu preciso de um descanso. Hoje nós andamos muito lá fora.

- Tudo bem. – afrouxaram o abraço para coversar se olhando – Vai usar o enertron?

- Mas é claro que não. Que pergunta.

- É sério, Gart. Eu não sei o que você vê de mal no enertron.

- Essa é a questão, gata. Nele eu não vejo nada. - Gart deu mais um beijo em sua amada e foi procurar onde dormir.

Poucas vezes na vida ele usara o enertron, não via necessidade. Aquela máquina dava noites inteiras de sono em poucos segundos, por isso todos a usavam. Porém, se esqueciam do que as noites de sono podiam dar e o enertron não: sonhos. Novos mundos fantásticos aguardando para serem vislumbrados e explorados. Não simplesmente uma fuga da cruel realidade, mas sim uma nova esperança para a mesma.

Talvez fosse pela falta dessa fantasia que quase todos viviam um marasmo eterno. Quanto a Gart, poderiam priva-lo da comida, da saúde e até da própria vida, mas nunca de seus sonhos.

* * *

E aí, o que achou? Deixa uma review, por favor, estou implorando!

Eu já tenho a sinopse dos outros capítulos pronta, então não deve demorar. Mas na velocidade que eu escrevo... é melhor só prometer que algum dia vai sair. XP


	2. O Destemido

Segunda parte da microssérie "O Último Sonhador". Por favor, depois de ler, deixe uma review, comentário, whatever. Eu acho que ainda vou revisar os textos dessa série por eventuais erros de gramática, repetições de palavras e etc. Mas por enquanto, é o que temos. Enjoy

* * *

**_O Último Sonhador_**

**Parte II - O Destemido**

Ele encontrou um canto sossegado no domo, não muito confortável devido ao chão frio e duro, mas ainda assim suficiente para recuperar as energias. Deitado e acomodado, fechou os olhos procurando relaxar. Logo, imagens começaram a se formar em sua mente, deformando a realidade ao seu redor.

Gart era diferente dos outros habitantes de Arris, isso era notório. Alguns acreditavam que isso se devia ao fato de ele ter vindo do domo Trann, do outro lado das ruínas ao oeste. Na época em que ele as atravessou, todos se surpreenderam, pois era praticamente impossível passar por ali e continuar vivo.

Foi em Trann que ele nasceu e cresceu. Lá, vivia com outras pessoas. Naturalmente, todos tinham fome e viviam em miséria. Assim como em Arris, o enertron era o único conforto.

Há muitos tempos corriam os boatos de que em Arris havia comida, o suficiente para muita gente. Mas ninguém ousava passar pelas ruínas. Ninguém era tão corajoso ou tão louco a ponto de passar por onde havia inúmeros monstros e mutantes. Para muitos, era o mesmo que cometer suicídio. Para muitos, mas não para todos.

Gart, um adolescente naqueles dias, não suportava sua vida miserável. Não escondia que desprezava quase todos os seus companheiros, aqueles que perderam a esperança por dias melhores. Para ele, eram perdedores, já estavam todos mortos. Eles também não simpatizavam muito com o jovem.

Houve uma época em que comida em Trann era menos que rara. Nem mesmo carne mutante podia ser encontrada. Gart pensou em uma única saída: atravessar as ruínas em busca de alimento. Ele dividiu sua idéia com os outros, mas ninguém aceitou a proposta. Talvez não quisessem encurtar ainda mais suas vidas, ou simplesmente não quisessem seguir o "jovem louco". Ele decidiu não se importar com mais ninguém. "Eles que morressem sozinhos", pensava, pouco antes de sair do seu lar.

Ele adentrou as ruínas com medo, porém obstinado. A única coisa que carregava consigo era uma pistola de raios negros que conseguira em Trann. Essa poderia ser sua única proteção, já que muitos monstros perigosos não reagiam a quaisquer outros ataques.

Ele seguiu sem parar pelos caminhos tortuosos, sempre com a arma preparada para disparar. Ao encontrar qualquer monstro, disparava sem hesitar. Mesmo assim, muitos lhe causaram graves danos e ferimentos. Mas ele não parava por motivo algum, nem pelas fortes dores que sentia no corpo, nem pelo cansaço.

Ele encontrara todos os tipos de monstros, uns incrivelmente fortes. Eles lhe tiraram toda a energia. Gart não andava mais. Ele arrastava os pés, um após o outro, torcendo para que nenhum mutante o surpreendesse. Eis que, no caminho a sua frente, o concreto e os destroços dão espaço ao deserto. Forçando os olhos ele vê ao longe uma forma arredondada com construções ao seu redor. "Arris", ele disse, com a voz fraca. Então sua visão começou a ficar turva, suas pernas cambaleantes, seu corpo débil. A pistola escapou de sua mão e caiu no chão, logo antes de seu corpo tombar inconsciente.

Em sua mente, viu um mundo fantástico e belo, com enormes répteis alados e cidades flutuantes tocando as nuvens. Nesse mundo não havia dor, nem fome ou sofrimento. E, talvez não tão por acaso, também não havia humanos, mas sim uma raça pura e muito mais desenvolvida. O Planeta não sofrera, nunca. Reinavam a paz e a evolução, até o fim dos tempos.

Esse sonho não durou tanto quanto queria, pois ele logo acordou. Ao abrir lentamente os olhos, viu-se deitado sobre algo como um colchão fino, quase confortável, em um lugar sujo e maltratado como seu lar. Passou pela sua cabeça que de algum jeito havia voltado a Trann, mas essa idéia logo desapareceu quando viu se aproximar uma bela jovem com um prato de comida.

Seu nome era Milena. Enquanto o alimentava, ela contou que ele havia sido encontrado na saída das ruínas ao oeste, quase morto. Eles o trouxeram até o domo Arris para que não morresse só e desde então Milena tinha cuidado dele. Ela também disse que ninguém acreditava que ele havia atravessado as ruínas. Achavam que todos em Trann deviam estar mortos. Gart conseguiu prestar atenção só em metade da história, já que passou a outra estonteado com a visão da garota.

Pouco depois de ter acordado ele pôde supôr que a situação por ali não era tão boa quanto ele esperava e logo Milena confirmou. Ela afirmou que eles tinham muita comida no subsolo, mas que ela já estava há muito tempo inacessível. O robô Guardião, que devia ser responsável pela segurança dos habitantes do domo, saíra de controle. Ele atacava todos que tentavam chegar aos depósitos. Os poucos que tentaram passar por ele nunca voltaram, por isso desistiram da comida em Arris e se voltaram para o que podiam arranjar do lado de fora. Gart ficou triste por isso. Seu objetivo não iria se concretizar. Ele acordou de seu sonho por dias melhores.

A muito custo, Milena o convenceu a usar o enertron. Os ferimentos dele eram graves e a máquina iria ajudar curá-las mais rapidamente. Ele odiava usar o enertron, mesmo num caso de vida ou morte, mas as palavras de Milena dobraram sua teimosia. Também foram as suas palavras que o incentivaram a ter esperança de novo e a voltar a sonhar. As mesmas palavras que o fizeram se apaixonar. Porém, não foi só com palavras que ambos trouxeram a pequena Lucile ao mundo.

Com o tempo, Gart percebeu que seus sonhos por dias melhores, impossíveis para os outros, eram de fato extremamente difíceis de se concretizar. Mas ele não se rendeu por isso, pois também percebeu que se esforçando ao máximo por um sonho quase impossível, realizam-se outros com os quais nunca sonhamos.

* * *

E aí, gostou? Deixa um comentário! Odiou? Deixa um comentário também. O importante é não se calar.

Em "breve" (que no meu caso pode ser nunca, mas sejamos otimistas) a terceira e última parte! E aí eu finalmente vou saber se sirvo ou não pra escrever cenas de ação. XP


End file.
